


Easter not-so-much-of-a-delight

by silentdroplets



Series: In the Ice Mirror [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdroplets/pseuds/silentdroplets
Summary: It's Easter, and everyone's celebrating. Will the strict, grumpy Tenth Division captain join in the fun as well?





	

The captain was shuffling about, gathering papers that had somehow gotten picked up by a huge gust of wind in the night and were now scattered across the floor, appreciating the sunlight they were bathing in. 

"Great way to start the day," he muttered to himself as he bent over. He had a bad feeling about that day, especially about a certain Matsumoto, who was swaying around, her face dusted pink, as she waltzed around the office doing some "handicrafts," as she had told him the night before. 

Who knew what a drunk Matsumoto would do?

Gathering all the papers and slotting them into a file, Hitsugaya pulled his zanpakuto behind his back and walked out. "Do you think something bad would happen?" he asked the ice dragon, who was still stretching sleepily.  _"I am not sure, but good luck,"_  he hummed half-teasingly, yet there was still a tone of seriousness in his voice, as if he could predict whatever concoction of a prank the lieutenant had conjured up this time. 

He could feel the two distinct reiatsus when he came closer. "Why is Hinamori in there with Matsumoto?" he whispered to himself, sliding the door open. 

There stood the two lieutenants, baskets of coloured spheres in their arms - well, that was what Hitsugaya managed to see before he was shoved out of the room by the taller lieutenant. 

"No peeking, Captain!" Matsumoto scolded, before slamming the door in his face.

"Even greater," he muttered. 

_"What could they be doing in there?"_ The ice dragon, now properly awake, asked. Hitsugaya shook his head and walked off. "Who knows?" he replied. _I'll go get some tea. Maybe that'll help calm my nerves a bit._

As he walked down the corridors to the airy kitchen nearby, an officer with a stack of papers greeted him. He was expecting the usual "good morning, Captain", but was surprised at the extra sentence the officer added at the back of his greeting. 

"Happy Easter Day!"

He stopped short and watched the officer halt as well, looking at him worriedly. "Yes, Captain?" he asked, uncertainty edging his voice. 

Hitsugaya stared into his eyes. "What is Easter?" 

The officer heaved a sigh of relief - he had expected a scolding for something he had done - reports not handed in? Shihakushō worn the wrong way? Didn't greet him loud enough? He wasn't sure, but upon hearing the captain's question he relaxed. 

"Don't you know what Easter is, Captain?"

"No. Would you care to explain?"

"Ah, well, it's a holiday, where we celebrate the resurrection of Christ. It's on the first Sunday after the first full moon, following the northern spring equinox. It's mostly, however, finding eggs and eating candy, with rabbits and things."

Hitsugaya's teal eyes narrowed and a burst of uncontrolled icy reiatsu shot out. "That probably explains why Matsumoto and Hinamori were with those baskets in the office," he muttered. The officer tilted his head, puzzled. "Lieutenant Matsumoto and Hinamori? I saw them painting empty eggs the day before. I think they're going to celebrate Easter today."

"Probably. Thank you," the white-haired captain said, before resuming his walk to the kitchens.

The officer watched the little figure disappear around the corner and scratched his head. "He doesn't know what this holiday is? Weird," he muttered and walked off.

~~~~~~

The tea had indeed done him a bit of good. 

Slightly more refreshed than he was in the morning, Hitsugaya took a deep breath and stepped closer to the office. Although he was in a more relaxed mood than before, the thought of Matsumoto, and even more disturbingly, Hinamori, going into the office for some unknown reason that had  _something_  to do with those eggs bothered him.

He had to find out what it was before his office was turned into a mess. He reached out for the door and pulled it gingerly, as though there would be some monster behind it. 

However, Matsumoto beat him to it, yanking the door open and stepping out, crashing into him in the process. His face was buried in her massive bosom and he screamed, pushing her away in irritation and shock.

"Oh, you're here, Captain?" she asked, her lips in a curious pout. Hitsugaya glared at her. "What have the both of you been doing in the office?" he growled, struggling to catch his breath and spotting Hinamori slotting a fluorescent green and pink egg into his books. "Hinamori, get that thing out of the shelves!"

"But this is for the egg hunt, Shiro-chan!" she chirped and whirled around, grinning. "We've chosen your office so you could have a try at it too!"

He sighed and stepped in, surveying the area. It was suspiciously clean and tidy, not a book out of place, no bright colours to be seen within the walls. 

"Well then, Matsumoto," he said, sitting on the chair and reaching for his brush, "we have work to do, so-" 

He glanced up and realized the two of them had disappeared. 

"Just bloody typical," he muttered under his breath.

In the distance, he could hear Matsumoto announcing something to a crowd outside, and sighed once more, his head hitting the desk. If she had a say in the holiday planning, as he had predicted, anything was suspicious. Anything could happen, including the most bizarre of events.

And he was right. 

A timid knock on the door brought Hitsugaya back to the world of his office. "Come in," he called, and it slid open, revealing s crowd of Shinigami standing in front of the door. "Uh, Captain Hitsugaya," one of them piped up nervously. "I-it's the Easter egg hunt now, and we heard there were eggs hidden in your office." She scratched her head.

Now getting the full picture of the situation, he nodded and sighed in exasperation. "Go ahead," he mumbled and looked back at his papers, hearing the Shinigami rummage through the shelves, even looking under his couch.

He put down his brush and buried his face in his hands.

The next few knocks on the door were even more afraid and apologetic, as though they knew the captain would be angry.  _Well, I sure am pissed now. Matsumoto had better give me an explanation for this._

Then he had decided to leave the door open to avoid having to keep telling the Shinigami to "come in". 

After a while, he gave in to the frustration and shoved all the paperwork into the drawers before storming off, leaving a sign on the door that they were welcome to go into his office for the egg hunt.  _How generous I am._

When he returned with a steaming cup of tea, he heard a whistle sound. "Probably signalling the end of this egg hunt," he muttered to Hyōrinmaru, who was laughing.  _"That is good, is it not?"_  he asked the captain, to which he replied with an indignant growl. 

"Of course it is."

He set the cup on the table and collapsed on the couch, lying down. 

A little bulge poked at his spine, demanding to be looked at. Yelping with shock, he shot up, rubbing his back and trying to get a good look at the little object snuggled between the two cushions. 

It was a green egg, blue spots covering its bright hue. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he pulled it out, inspecting it. "Trust them to put this in the most  _inconvenient_  place possible," he said to no one in particular. 

_"How about opening it and see what is inside before throwing it away?"_

Hyōrinmaru did have a good point. Hitsugaya was indeed curious about what the two had prepared in the many eggs hidden all over his office, so he found the little opening and pushed the top open.

"Sugared...beans?"

He was, for the first time that day, pleasantly surprised at the sight of his favourite food in the egg. Tucking it under his pillow, he lay back down to get his sleep, intending on eating the beans later as a midnight snack once his headache was gone. 

Another sharp egg head butted its way into his scalp and he let out yet another yelp. Screwing the top open he found another stash of the beans he liked so much, and he put it under his pillow as well to accompany the little sphere-like figure there.

He was getting more curious now - were the others also full of sugared beans? He didn't know, but he could always find out. Standing up, he scanned the office, remembering the spots where Hinamori had cleverly hidden the eggs.

He pulled out a book and grabbed hold of a little coloured one there - he was getting good at this. Another kick sent the ladder on the shelves hurtling to the side, revealing an egg as it tumbled from the rungs.

There wasn't any more - all the Shinigami who had come to his office had taken them. So, he sat back on the couch, feeling a bit more satisfied than he could admit, and tore them apart.

He wasn't very amused at what awaited him, however.

In each egg sat pieces of used tissue and shreds of dried persimmon - how  _disgusting_ , Hitsugaya thought as he tried not to gag. What exactly were the two of them thinking when they packed these eggs?

In the last egg sat a note, and he peeled it off the sticky fruit pieces to get a closer look at what was written on it.

He read it out loud.

"Dear Captain, Happy Easter! Thank you for letting me use your sugared beans! Hope you like my present of persimmons!"

My  _sugared beans?!_

Realising what Matsumoto could possibly have done, he bolted from the couch and to his desk, his frantic footsteps thumping on the floorboards. The drawer was yanked open, spitting dried sugar crumbs and fragments of beans. 

It was just like what Hitsugaya predicted - to his utmost horror - Matsumoto  _had_  used all the beans in his private storage.

And Granny wasn't about to be sending any till the next month.

"M- _Matsumoto_!"


End file.
